Being in a Harem is Harder than it Looks
by foxhound40504
Summary: Down on his luck, 22 year old former mercenary Uzumaki Naruto needs to find a job in order to support his 10 year old daughter. Luckily a strange woman wearing a cloak has offered him a job. Problem is...it's a live in gig.
1. An Odd Offer

Alright here you guys go another brand new story for you! This time I will be starting "Being in a Harem is Harder than it Looks" which is a Lotte no Omocha and Naruto crossover. Now for those who don't know Lotte no Omocha translates to "Lotte's Toy" since the main heroine is names Astarotte. Actually if you go by Japanese Romanji it's spelled "Rotte" since the Japanese don't have an "L" in their language. However for our sakes translators change it to L when its expected like for Luffy from One Piece.

Anyways this is kind of an interesting one since I'm not quite sure how I want to portray Naruto. The one true fact is that he loves his daughter, but other than that I'm not really sure. And yes he's taking Naoya's spot at least I think that's how you spell the main character's name from Lotte no Omocha. Now despite the nature of the story, that being trying to get a succubus princess used to men so she can form her harem, I will not write any sex for this story. One reason is because the princess is 10years old… enough said.

Now by the time I post this I will have finished my finals for the year and have gone back home. I update less during the summer than I do at school because I find more interesting things to do back home so sorry if it takes a while for another update to float your way.

That's enough ranting I'm sure you guys are excited for the story.

* * *

An Odd Offer

"Daddy, are you going out job hunting again today?" a little girl with straight blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a soft childish face shouted happily as she jumped onto her father's back. She was wearing a bright red sundress and black sandals as she laughed as her father tried to keep himself from falling over.

"Hey be careful Natsumi." The man admonished looking over his shoulder as he regained his footing at his daughter. "Daddy doesn't have a good back you know." The girl's father was a blonde man, with sapphire eyes to match his daughter, however his face was angular and he had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks giving him an animalistic look. He was wearing a black T-shirt with an orange spiral on its center with burned orange pants and black open toed sandals. Around his neck was a small green crystal which had been with him for ten years now just as long as his daughter.

Natsumi frowned but climbed off of his back anyways. "Daddy, why don't you have a job like auntie Sakura or uncle Shikamaru?"

The man stiffened before rubbing his head sheepishly. "Well dear, Daddy can't do the same things they can, and because of Daddy's injuries Daddy can't do what he does best." He explained as he smiled softly at his daughter.

"You mean be a ninja?" Natsumi asked as she placed a finger near her mouth making her look even cuter than he thought she was.

"Yeah…" he muttered remembering the crippling injury that robbed him of his passion. It had been a horrendous injury and not even his tenant had been able to completely heal him. "But don't worry Daddy will find a job soon. So, be a good girl on the trip, okay?"

"Okay!" Natsumi chirped "Good luck Daddy!" she shouted running off after grabbing her schoolbag.

"Hold it!" he shouted catching her arm. "Put on your underwear Natsumi."

"Tch he noticed." She muttered snapping her fingers as she reluctantly walked into her room to put on said clothing. "There happy?"

"Yes quite." Her father stated smiling gently at her. "Now off you go" watching as she ran off he sighed "Naruto, my boy, what on earth did you do to deserve a daughter like that?" he wondered aloud.

"Having a father only twelve years older than her might have something to do with it you know." A new voice called out catching Naruto's attention. The speaker was a spiky haired youth who tied his hair above his head giving him the look of a pineapple. In his mouth was a cigarette as he smirked down at the blonde.

"Shikamaru, how are you?" he called up at his former comrade making sure not to stress the injury on his back.

"I'm good, how's finding a job coming along?" Shikamaru asked jumping down to land beside the blonde as they started walking down the street. "Still can't believe of all things you get done in by your own misplaced trust."

"Are you making fun of me again?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. "Cause I'll let Temari know about that little fling with Ino if you are." He grinned in satisfaction when Shikamaru tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

"How did…"

"How did I know?" Naruto questioned raising an eyebrow. "Did you know Ino likes coming over to look after Natsumi?"

"Damn that woman." Shikamaru cursed as he looked away. "So what's been holding you back from finding a job?" he asked getting to his feet.

Naruto scratched his head "No one's hiring a twenty-two year old ex-ninja, something about I'd scare the customers." Shaking his head he sighed as he continued walking. "They just don't want to hire me because I killed Sasuke"

Frowning, the chain smoking ninja checked his watch before patting Naruto on the shoulder. "I have to get going good luck Naruto."

Naruto waved his hands as the pineapple haired youth sped away. "Yeah, I've been through every business in the village no one is willing to hire me." He muttered as he leaned against a fence to rub his head.

"How convenient, I have a job that would suit you perfectly." A hooded woman stated appearing in front of Naruto startling him since he wasn't paying attention. "Do you wish to learn more sir?"

Naruto regarded the odd woman carefully "Alright you interested me…I'm listening." He stated as he folded his arms.

"Good please…follow me." The woman intoned gesturing towards the park, where one of the village's oldest trees stood proudly over looking the entire area.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto followed after her and watched in wonder as she placed a hand on the trunk of the old tree at the park's center and began chanting something he didn't understand. "What are you…" he never got to finish as he was engulfed in a bright light. "What…where are we?" he shouted realizing instantly that something wasn't quite right.

"Welcome Naruto-dono to the kingdom of Ygvarland in the land of Álfheimr." Removing her hood the woman revealed herself to be a fairly pretty woman with magenta colored hair and a pair of glasses adorning her face as she smiled happily at him. "I'm sure you have many questions but please follow me, I'll answer them at the princess' castle."

Naruto stared at her oddly but followed her nonetheless feeling odd as the nature surrounding him called out to him urging him to wield it. "I'm not in any condition to do that." He whispered sadly as he trudged along after the woman who introduced herself as Judit Snorrevik.

Making their way into the castle Naruto noticed one o the guards rush off, probably to inform the princess. "Well here we are, my office, is there anything you would like to know about your job?"

"What is it exactly?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked around. "It seems the princess has an aversion to men, so I can't imagine it being a personal attendant."

"How did you figure she's weak with men?" Judit asked surprised that they'd been found out already.

"There's only one male servant and he's an old man." Naruto stated simply as he looked over his shoulder. "So tell me now, what is it you want me doing?" he stated folding his hands in front of his face as he stared at Judit sending a chill up her spine.

"Yes well, the truth is Astarotte-hime is a Succubus, so her being weak with men is a real concern for us since she'll need to extract Sauzfryma from men in order to survive as she matures." Judit explained. "Luckily she said she'd begin making a harem if her first member was a human one, but humans are extinct in Álfheimr so that led us to the Yggdrasil tree which in turn led us to you."

"So…you want me to help your princess get over her dislike of men?" Naruto asked seriously. Seeing Judit nod her head he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes with your own body show her the pleasures of being with a man and convince her to begin her own harem." Judit stated causing Naruto to choke on air.

"You want me to what?" he nearly shouted rising to his feet.

"Judit is he the one you brought?" a third voice cut in as the doors opened revealing a young girl with twin tails wearing a revealing purple outfit as she stared arrogantly at them both.

"Yes hime-sama." Judit stated with a bow. "This is Uzumaki Naruto-dono a human male as you wished." Silently Naruto couldn't believe what was happening as he estimated the girl's age to be no older than Natsumi.

"I suppose he'll do. You Naruto, come to my room tonight." She stated before walking away with a flourish.

"Hime-sama, are you sure…?" the same guard from before asked as the door closed behind them.

"Zelda, if that man touches me…cut his head off." The princess stated glaring ahead as she walked towards her bedroom to get ready.

"Are you fucking with me?" Naruto shouted slamming his hands onto Judit's desk. "She's barely ten years old!" he shouted

"That's the problem Astarotte-hime is already ten and she still refuses to create her own harem." Judit countered.

"That's fucking criminal!" Naruto stated with a snarl. "You're telling me to become a pedophile?" scoffing he backed away. "Forget it I'm going home."

Judit quickly stopped him "If not a member of her harem at least help her overcome her hatred of men." The woman pleaded. "After an incident with her mother she's been living out here alone with us. She essentially has no friends. Please for her sake."

Naruto sighed heavily as he thought about the princess' expression. "Fine, but I'm not having sex with her." He declared walking out of the room to prepare. "She was definitely lonely…" he hummed a bit as he thought about what he could do. "I know just the thing."

When night came along Naruto slowly entered the princess' room and took note of all the different stuffed animals she had around it. "Hime-sama." He greeted bowing towards her with a small smile. He saw her stiffen as she glanced at her curtains which separated the room from the balcony. "Would you like to hear a story?" Naruto asked catching her off guard.

"What kind of story?" she asked interested despite herself.

"It's a story about a ragtag team of rookie mercenaries saving an entire country from a tyrannical business man." Naruto explained earning himself the princess' full attention.

As he began his tale he inwardly chuckled seeing her gaze locked on him as he continued the story until the end of his first mission…with bits left out of course. "And so the heroes left for home leaving behind a celebrating village and its newly built bridge." He smiled as the princess realized just how tired she was as she let out a cute yawn. "Good night Hime." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Good night." She mumbled already half asleep. Seeing that she was completely unconscious Naruto tucked her in and stood up before glancing at the curtains.

"You can come out now…" he stated quietly not at all interested in waking the slumbering princess next to him. Stepping into view was the guard from before a hand on her sword's hilt. "Oh? I take it Hime's plan didn't quite work out as she thought it would." He mused smiling at her.

Zelda nodded her head and removed her hand from her sword. "She seemed to have been engrossed in your tale." She stated looking at the sleeping princess. "Hurt her in anyway and it will be the last mistake you ever make." She stated clearly shooing him away causing the blonde male to chuckle.

"Whatever you say, what ever you say." He mused calmly walking down the stairs. "Hm…Natsumi's trip was only supposed to be a day long right?" he mused walking into his assigned room. "I'll have to go home by tomorrow night then." He muttered drifting off to sleep himself.

The next day found Naruto helping the other servants around the castle as a type of evaluation. "Wow you're rather skilled Naruto-san." The maid, Elfeda Mirjasdottir nicknamed Effie, stated as she watched Naruto prepare a meal for the princess upon request.

"I've had a lot of practice." Naruto admitted with a smile as he put the finishing touches on the bento box. Picking the food up he smiled and carried it through the halls to the princess who was waiting in the dining hall. "Lunch Hime-sama." He stated setting it down in front of her.

"It's good." She stated taking a tentative bite of the unknown food. "That settles it, I've made my decision!" she announced as Judit, Zelda, Effie and Olaf turned their attention to the princess with bated breath. "I'll accept you as my toy!" she declared causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"I take it that means I get the job." He inquired politely. Seeing the princess nod he smiled and tilted his head. "Then I have just one request." He paused wondering how he should approach the subject.

"What is it Naruto-dono?" Judit questioned curiously. "Have you left something important back home?" she asked knowing that if it was important Naruto would want to bring it along.

"Ah yes." Naruto replied looking around the room. "My daughter should be returning from her trip tonight." Ignoring the shocked looks from everyone in the room he continued. "I was hoping that she would be allowed to live here with me."

* * *

End 

Alright first of all I hope you guys liked this, I spent a long time just thinking of what I wanted to title the chapter. This is by far going to be one of the weirdest series I've tried to do. I'm kind of hoping they update the manga "Lotte no Omocha" soon so I have an idea of what's going on and I'll try to keep the characters in well…character. Except Naruto since he's a father which is already completely OOC

I'm still working out how I want to explain Naruto's forced retirement as a ninja, or rather what could injure him to the extent that even Kyuubi can't fully repair the damage, I have an idea but I'm a bit sketchy on the details right now. But that won't factor in for a while so have no fear I have plenty of time to think about it.

On another note I have to send my computer in to have some techs take a look at the fan since it's kind of busted… so I'm not sure when the next update I'll be able to do will come out. I'll post warnings on all the chapters I manage to do before I ship the computer out, but I'll be without a computer for at least a week once I do.

Now I've recently become aware of the fact that my account might be removed for some of the…more…adult things I've written. Honestly if they wanted to remove it for breach of conduct they would've done so a long time ago, not…six years after I started. I think it was six years anyways…. Either way, I'm more surprised that they don't just make a section on the website that's only for…adults and non-members and members who are under a certain age can't enter. Oh sure there will be kids who will lie about their ages to get into it. I've done that a lot before I turned 18 *grin* but then they just need to adjust their membership policy stating that the site accepts no responsibility for what's written in this section.

Cause let's face it… they're reminding us of the no sex and no overly violent material rule because they're being threatened by legal issues. If members accept the risk then the site should have no problems, however these are only my views and obviously there will be people who want to ban the site just because their douches.

Now if I do get removed I'm not exactly sure what I'll do in response…I won't retaliate or something stupid like that, but I want to continue writing and most of my works aren't excessively violent or exceedingly close to outright pornography. So the idea of becoming a member of an adult FF site just to post my stories that may have one chapter out of maybe twenty with something adult rated worthy, isn't a vey appealing thought.

If I do get banned I will most likely move my unfinished works to DA, but I won't do anything about the already finished works. Honestly they need to make that rule of theirs more noticeable since seriously how many of us actually read the guidelines before agreeing so we could post our stories, I didn't. The rules should be somewhere more noticeable like on every page in big bold letters near the bottom.

Anyways for now I'll tone things down a bit, like I wont describe someone dying horribly, though I never did that anyways, and I won't write any sex scenes, for now. I'm sure the bros out there will figure something out so wish them the best of luck or better yet join their cause and get the FF admins to change their rules.


	2. New Friends

Alright here we go with the second chapter of "Being in a Harem is Harder than it Looks." Now unlike what I usually do I'm not re-reading the canon to better understand it, the entire story is written based off what I remember, I will however check wikis so that I know how to spell the names of places, names, etc… and for general information such as personality and appearances of actual characters.

In general the reviews for the first chapter were positive but there were only 10 so obviously this wasn't very popular, I think I'm just going to have Naruto be a fatherly figure for Lotte, I honestly can't see myself writing the two of them as a pairing it just doesn't seem right.

Anyways enough talking let's get started shall we?

* * *

New Friends

Natsumi looked around the room her daddy had brought her to in awe as she excitedly pointed out everything. "Daddy where are we?" she eventually shouted causing the blonde male to chuckle as he patted her on the head.

"This is where we'll be living from now on." He stated simply smiling at his daughter who looked up at him curiously. "They've offered me a job so I decide to move in." he explained causing her to place her fist in her palm making an 'I get it!' face. Seeing Lotte walk in he bowed his head "Hime-sama." He greeted causing Natsumi to spin around with gleaming eyes.

"She's a princess?" she asked excitedly looking like she wanted to run up and greet Lotte.

"Is she your daughter Naruto?" Lotte asked narrowing her eyes as the others, except Effie who was away on an errand, slowly entered the room quietly curious to know the full story.

"Yes, she is, Natsumi meet Astarotte Ygvar, the princess of this kingdom." Naruto introduced them as he stepped aside knowing how Natsumi would react.

As he expected the young blonde rushed forward and firmly grabbed Lotte's hands "Hi I'm Natsumi nice to meet you!" she shouted shaking Lotte's hands in greeting causing the young princess to stumble having not expected such enthusiasm.

"How old are you again?" Lotte finally managed to ask seeing Natsumi calm down slightly.

"I'm ten!" Natsumi stated honestly as she patted herself on the chest.

"That would mean Naruto-dono had her when he was twelve, right?" Zelda asked Judit who nodded her head quietly. Unfortunately Lotte heard them anyways and seemed to be upset.

"I've misjudged you…you pervert!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at Naruto who blinked in surprise. "Doing such things at that age!"

"HEY!" Natsumi cut in angrily. "MAMA AND PAPA LOVED EACH OTHER VERY MUCH THEIR AGE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" she shouted having heard such insults thrown at her father since a young age.

"Natsumi that's enough." Her father's stern voice cut in stopping any further argument. "It's an expected reaction to our situation." He explained calmly as Lotte seemed in thought about what Natsumi said.

"But papa!" Natsumi began only to stop upon seeing his expecting stare. "I understand." She muttered lowering her head in shame. "I apologize for my behavior." She muttered bowing towards Lotte who blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry about that hime-sama, others in the village have made similar remarks about my being such a young father, and Natsumi has always disliked that." He explained causing the girl to nod in understanding.

"Well I may have stepped out of line as well." Lotte admitted looking away a little red in the face.

Naruto saw that Natsumi was still a little upset and decided that a trip to town would be good. "Hime-sama is there anything you need from the town?" he asked smiling kindly causing the Princess to blush even more as she coughed into her hands.

"Ah now that you mention it Coo mentioned we were out of milk earlier, so go with her and bring me some. I only drink high class milk so if you bring me something of lower quality there'll be punishment." She stated crossing her arms as she looked at them.

Naruto simply smiled as he placed a hand on Natsumi's back and led her away to join Coo who was waiting by the door for them. "Why are we getting her milk?" Natsumi asked once they were out of earshot.

"She's still uncomfortable after that outburst, and I can tell you're still upset." Naruto explained simply as Coo formally introduced herself to them. "I figured a trip to town would do you both some good."

Natsumi huffed before crossing her arms causing Naruto to smile knowing he had hit the mark. "No fair Papa you always know what I'm thinking." She muttered causing Coo to giggle as the three began their walk.

"I have my ways." Naruto stated secretively as he smiled. "By the way, Coo, what type of milk do we need to buy?"

Coo pulled out a note and looked through it. "Well it's supposed to be some special brand." She muttered looking it over. "We'll have to ask around to find it."

Shrugging their shoulders the father daughter duo followed after the shorter maid who led them around town as they tried to find a vendor with the required milk. Within the first five vendors however the trio quickly realized that the milk they needed to find was a rare brand indeed. "Maybe we should go back to that last vendor." Natsumi offered as the three of them sat down for a break.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "It's hard to believe that the princess' favorite brand isn't for sale in the nearest town." He muttered rubbing his chin. "Who usually gets the milk?" he asked Coo who was looking scared at the prospect of punishment.

"Hm?" she mumbled looking up quickly. "Oh, uh…Effie-san usually gets the milk." She explained softly.

"You mean that Effie?" Naruto asked pointing out the Cow-girl across the street.

"That's her!" Coo shouted jumping to her feet. "EFFIE!" she shouted running over catching the maid's attention.

"Coo-chan, Naruto-dono, and Natsumi-chan?" Effie asked curiously seeing them run up to her. "What's the matter?"

"Well the thing is we've run out of milk and the princess has sent us out to get more. Do you know where to find her favorite brand?" Naruto explained causing Effie to blush.

"Oh my, we were out?" she asked startled. "Alright, I may need some help so follow me." She instructed them as she led them down a secluded alleyway. "Alright if you could turn around Naruto-dono, and Natsumi-chan and Coo-chan could help me really quickly…"

Turning around swiftly Naruto felt his face light up as Effie's grunts of effort reached his ears. "I had no idea." He muttered as the girls behind him made noises of surprise.

Once they were done Effie fixed up her blouse as Coo and Natsumi carried baskets full of bottles of milk. "My family is a noble house famed for being wet nurses." Effie explained as the four made their way back to the manor.

"I see." Naruto muttered his face calm as he mulled over what he had learned. "Anyways thanks for the help Effie-san." He bowed his head in thanks as they set the baskets down before picking one bottle up to take to the princess.

Lotte inspected the bottle carefully before slapping a baby bottle cap onto it. Taking a large gulp she nodded in satisfaction missing the sweat drop forming on Naruto's head. "You bumped into Effie in town didn't you?" she asked seriously looking at the three of them.

"You knew?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"I've been drinking this milk my entire life, I'd recognize it anywhere." Lotte explained causing Natsumi to stare at the bottle oddly.

"Is it good?" she asked unconsciously causing her father to palm his face.

"It's very good." Lotte stated taking another drink. "Want some?" she asked holding it out to her.

Natsumi quickly glanced at her father who simply nodded his head causing her to grin as she ran up and hugged the princess causing her to stutter. "Thank you princess!" she called out taking a quick drink before pecking Lotte on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Lotte shouted embarrassed by Natsumi's sudden action.

"It's a family tradition whenever we make up after a fight we'll kiss the other on the forehead, but this is special so you get it on the cheek!" she explained happily causing the princess to blush some more. "Oh wow, that milk really is good!"

Naruto simply smiled as the two of them quickly ran off on their own to get to know each other better. I'm glad those two are happy together." He stated before slowly walking away to attend to some things of his own. Feeling a spike of pain he dropped to a knee and grimaced. "Not again." He muttered reaching into his coat picket and pulling out a pill. "Seriously you can't fix me Kurama?" he muttered before popping the pill into his mouth.

Feeling the soothing sensation wash over him Naruto slowly stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Is that shouting I hear?" he wondered looking towards the main entrance. Making his way over he noticed Zelda confronting a man who seemed like he was trying to gain entry into the manor. "What's going on here?" he called out walking over to them.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded in greeting "Naruto-dono, this is Colonel Kilik Sigvaldi; he was simply trying to bed Hime-sama."

"I feel like that should be a bigger offense then you make it sound." Naruto stated before glancing over the Colonel who was glaring at him. "What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked turning his attention onto the military man.

"Who are you?" Kilik asked rudely. "Some sort of servant here?"

"You could say that I suppose." Naruto admitted as he considered the question.

"He is part of Hime-sama's harem." Zelda explained abruptly causing Kilik to stagger backwards. "He was chosen by Hime-sama herself."

"I still don't like being labeled as such." Naruto stated before turning to Kilik. "But yes, I'm as they say part of her harem." He folded his arms slowly as he raised an eyebrow. "Is there some sort of problem here?"

"No…there isn't…" the Colonel muttered turning on his heel before walking away stiffly, his lieutenant following after him quickly.

"Is this going to be a problem?' Naruto asked Zelda who shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt it, not even he would be so stupid as to try and force the issue." She stated confidently as she released the grip on her sword. Nodding her head she turned to head back into the manor. "If there isn't anything else you need of me…" Seeing Naruto shake his head in the negative she continued on her way back into the building as the guards quickly headed back to their positions.

"Well then I suppose I should get back to work." Naruto muttered walking back into the manor leisurely.

Later that night Naruto was smiling happily as he washed his daughter's hair. "I'm glad you two started getting along better." He stated causing Natsumi to giggle as she waved her feet back and forth.

"Hime-sama is a good girl" Natsumi announced looking at her father's whiskered face with a large smile plastered on her face. "It was really fun playing with her!"

"I'm sure it was." He repeated with a soft chuckle.

"KYAAAA!"

Snapping his head in the direction of the scream Naruto jumped to his feet. "That was Hime-sama!" He shouted rushing off.

"Papa wait up!" Natsumi shouted running after him both clad only in towels. Bursting through the princess' door they came upon the sight of a nude man kneeling in front of Lotte with a mask on and a rose between his lips, his erect member displayed for all to see. Natsumi burst out laughing as she pointed at the man. "What is that? It's so small!" she shouted as tears burst forth from her eyes as she clutched her stomach in laughter.

"S-small?" the man muttered shocked as he took a step back.

"Papa's is so much bigger!" she shouted before grabbing Naruto's towel and yanking it off.

"NATSUMI! He shouted mortified by his daughter's behavior as he tried to reclaim his towel, while Lotte and the man gaped in shock.

"An elephant?" The man shouted in horror as Lotte's face reddened before she quickly averted her eyes. :Luckily for the both of them Naruto managed to reclaim his towel just as Zelda burst into the room having been further away when she heard the scream.

"You damn animal!" she shouted rushing forward and punting the man out of the window he had snuck through. "Don't come back!" she shouted after him before calming herself down to take stock of the situation.

"Alright let's go get our clothes Natsumi." Naruto stated backing out of the room a hand firmly planted on his daughter's shoulder. Once out of the room he turned around and Zelda caught a brief glance of a large scar on his back, but before she could inquire about it he was gone.

Shaking her head she turned back to the princess "Are you alright?" she asked seriously, sighing in relief when she received a shaky nod in response. "That's good." She muttered as the princess got back into bed tired from the sudden scare.

* * *

END

Not the longest thing I've done, but I basically compiled a good chunk of chapters into one chapter, it's not the best either cause well no one is the best…for any length of time that matters anyways.

There is a poll on my profile, as always if you have questions feel free to ask I don't think there's anything I need to clarify so I'll see you next time


End file.
